


Balance

by BeerZ



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slow Build
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeerZ/pseuds/BeerZ
Summary: 아제이 갈레는 키라트의 가장 들끓는 전쟁 속에 홀로 던져졌습니다. 그는 골든 패스의 우두머리인 사발과 자신의 보호자를 자칭하는 독재자 페이건 민 사이에서 힘든 결정을 내려야만 합니다. 그러나 키라트의 땅이 그에게 보여주는 꿈과 예지는 그의 상황을 어렵게만 만들어갑니다.-2015년에 나왔던 개인지, Balance의 수정본입니다. 아주 느리게 업로드 될 예정입니다. 당시 내용과 차이가 있습니다.





	1. Chapter 1

Ajay

 

 

차의 깨진 앞 유리 사이로 에어컨마냥 차디찬 냉기가 들어와 얼굴을 때렸다. 차에는 성한 곳이라곤 하나도 없었다. 보닛 위에 수도 없이 박혀있던 총알 자국도, 분명 큰 충격에 비틀어졌을 백미러도 차가 겪었던 운명을 잘 보여주고 있었다. 대체 무슨 일이 있었던 것인지. 운전석의 남자를 곁눈질로 힐끗 바라봤지만 원하는 설명은 돌아오지 않았다. 그의 입은 단단히 닫혀 있었다. 끝내 입을 여는 건 나였다. 최근 언제나 그랬던 것처럼.

“급습이라도 있었나 보죠?”

말보다는 시선이 먼저 돌아왔다. 그의 눈이 느리게 깜박였다. 조금 전까지 굳어있던 입매가 입술을 벌리자 부드럽게 풀어졌다.

“별 거 아니었소. 오는 길에 왕실군 몇과 마주쳤을 뿐.”

“아.”

그렇게 된 일이었군. 내용과 어울리지 않게도 평온한 설명을 듣고 나니 왜 그의 재킷이 먼지투성이였는지, 왜 만나기로 했던 장소에서 연발의 총성들을 들을 수 있었는지 비로소 이해가 되었다. 약하게 떨던 다리가 그 대답에 편하게 풀어졌다. 우스운 일이다. 이런 이야기에 안정감을 느낀다는 것이.

“그보다는,”

긴장을 풀기가 무섭게 남자의 말이 이어졌다. 그는 손으로 입가를 매만지고 있었다.

“이번에 바나푸르에서 작은 잔치가 열릴 예정인데...당신이 참석해주면 좋겠소.”

“...제안은 고맙지만 거절할게요.”

전혀 예상하지 못했던 이야기에 다시 자세를 바로 고쳤다. 덜컹, 하고 어딘가에 튕겨 올랐는지 차체가 흔들렸고 그 덕에 흔들린 고개로 미간에 푹 팬 주름을 만든 남자를 볼 수 있었다. 다급하게 한 마디를 덧붙였다.

“말주변이 좋질 않거든요.”

“다들 당신을 기다리고 있을 거요.”

누가 말이죠? 당신과 바드라? 아미타라는 헛소리는 아니겠죠. 이빨과 혀가 맞닿은 사이까지 말이 튀어나오려 하다 겨우 다시 제자리를 찾았다.

“자신 없군요.”

“아직도 그런 소리를 하는군요.”

“내가 어떻게 어울리죠?”

“그건 가 봐야 아는 거요.”

또 나왔군.

그는 자기 생각이 정해지면 어떤 다른 방해가 있어도 그대로 밀고 가곤 했다. 예전에 한번, 조금 더 유연한, 혹은 얌전한 방법을 제안하고 설득해보려 한 적도 있으나 넘치는 자신감에도 불구하고 장렬히 실패한 적도 있었다. 꽉 막힌 사람 같으니. 원하는 답을 되돌려주지 않자 대화는 시시하게도 그렇게 끝이 나고 말았다. 밤의 도로는 귀마개를 한 착각조차 들 정도로 고요했고 그에 공기를 메우는 건 녹슨 차가 제 몸을 움직이며 내는 삐걱대는 소리와 끓는 듯 한 엔진 소리뿐이었다. 적막 아닌 적막에서 생각해보니 오늘 직접 데려가주겠다고 한 것도 다 초대를 위한 포석이 아니었나 싶었다. 아니면 그는 바로 돌아갔을 것이다. 그가 사랑하는 도시로.

스미는 추위에 팔짱을 끼고 바라본 정면에는 헤드라이트만이 캄캄한 도로를 비추고 있었다. 이따금 얼굴에 시선이 느껴졌으나 마주 바라보지는 않았다. 조용한 반발이 유일한 길벗이 되었다. 20분 가량을 달렸을까 끼익, 거슬리는 쇳소리를 내며 차가 멈춰 섰다. 뒤에 두었던 가방을 집어 올리며 차 밖으로 몸을 내밀자 따라 내리는 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 그는 이런 일에 있어선 포기를 몰랐다. 가까이 다가오는 남자가 느껴졌다. 팔이 잡혔다.

“그럼 오는 걸로 알겠소.”

“사발-”

“별일 없을 테니 걱정은 마시오, 형제. 한동안은 조용할 것이니 도움도 필요 없을 겁니다.”

“그것 참...다행이네요.”

미심쩍은 말투를 못 알아챈 것인지, 무시한 것인지 그는 마지막으로 한마디를 건넸다. 확신에 찬 목소리.

“내가 데리러 오지요.”

어찌 할 바가 없었다. 이럴 때는 정말 여권이 그리웠다. 대사관에 갈 수 있다는 것이 그렇게나 큰 축복인 줄 몇 개월 전의 나는 알지 못했다. 사발은 예의 그 눈빛으로, 꼭 사람을 찢어발길 듯한 눈으로, 나를 보고 있었다. 그럴 때마다 나는 그에게 내가 중요하다는 사실이 다행이라고 생각했다. 마지못해 고개를 끄덕이자 그는 가볍게 목례를 하더니 곧 집 앞에 남은 것은 나뿐이었다. 저 멀리 아래로 사라지는 불빛이 보이지 않게 될 때까지 나는 벼랑 위에 서 있었다. 후우. 땅바닥에 흔적이라도 남길 정도의 한숨을 내쉬었다가 나는 다시 엄습하는 차가운 바람에 잰걸음으로 집에 들어섰다.


	2. Chapter 2

키라트에 온 지 얼마간의 시간이 흘렀지만 여전히 적응은 힘들었다, 기후도, 사람도 미국에서 접하던 것과는 판이했다. 애초에 이곳에 도착한 첫걸음부터가 제대로 꼬였으니 당연한 고난일지도 몰랐다. 머릿속이 복잡해질 때마다 유골함을 꺼내 그 매끄러운 은빛 표면을 마치 살결처럼 어루만졌다.   
그래, 아직 따스한 것처럼.   
어머니는 이렇게 될 줄 알고 날 이곳에 보내신걸까.  
돌아오지 않을 대답을 한참이고 기다리길 반복했다.  
락쉬마나...어머니가 그토록 원하는 그곳은 어디일지 도저히 알 수가 없었다. 골든 패스의 그나마 말을 붙여 본 몇몇 이들에게 물어보기도 했으나 돌아오는 대답은 모르겠다는 것 뿐. 애초에 사발이나 아미타도 모르는 장소를 다른 이들이 알 가능성도 적었다. 장갑을 벗어낸 손에 찬 금속이 부드럽게 미끄러졌다.   
낯선 땅에서 내가 모르는 어머니에 대한 이야기를 듣는 일은 놀라웠지만 한편으로는 저의 무지를 깨우쳐주는 일이었다. 자라나는 동안 누구보다 가까이 있었던 어머니에 대해서 나보다 다른 이들이 많이 알고 있는 것이다.   
특히 페이건, 그 자는 그런 괴리감을 더더욱 크게 만들어주는 사람이었다. 식탁 하나만을 사이에 두고 지금이라면 상상도 못할 담소를 나누면서 정말로 아쉬워하는 모습을 보이던 남자의 모습은 그가 현재 독재 정치의 근원이라는 사실을 잊어버리게 할 정도였었다.  
그날 지하실의 문을 열고 사발을 만나지 않았다면 어떻게 되었을까. 그 생각이 요즘 들어 계속 나를 괴롭혔다. 생각은 씨앗에서 그치지 않고 점점 깊숙이 들어가 내 안에 단단히 뿌리를 내렸다. 매일 끊이지 않는 총소리들과 고함, 땅이 불타는 끔찍한 냄새는 그때의 바람 소리와 맑은 풍경 소리, 저택 안을 가득 메우던 정갈한 향기와 비교되어 생각에 후회를 더했다. 페이건의 손길을 받아들였어야 했나? 나는 스스로 선택지를 고르는 일에 항상 서툴렀다.  
유골함을 조심히 협탁 한켠에 놓아두었다. 한쪽 손으로 턱을 받치고는 눈을 감았다. 적어도 이 공간에 있으면 다른 곳보다 안심이 되었다. 이유는 알 수 없었다. 처음 집을 정리할 때 코를 가렵게 만들었던 퀴퀴한 냄새도 잠시 창을 열어두는 것으로 눈 덮인 산맥에서 떨어져 흐르는 맑은 공기에 씻겨 나갔다. 혼자 생각하기에 이보다 좋은 곳은 적어도 키라트에는 없었다. 이 장소를 가르쳐 준 것은 사발이었다. 제대로 알지도 못하는 아버지가 쓰던 곳이라며 그곳에서 지내라는 말에 딱히 갈 곳도 없어 흔쾌히 받아들였다. 머물기로 결정한 이상, 어느 것 하나라도 해결하는 쪽이 나았다. 

부모님의 존재가 키라트에서 가지는 의미 덕인지 주민들과 소통하기는 생각보다 쉬웠다. 외부인의 말투에 익숙하지 않거나 불안함에 작게 움찔거리는 것 외에는 그들은 내게 경계심을 보이지 않았기 때문이다. 처음에는 사발이나 아미타가 어떤 언질을 미리 해두어서 그런 것인가 싶었지만 거리를 다니며 보는 이들마다 모두 모한 갈레나 이쉬와리 갈레라는 이름을 알고 있었고-물론 이쉬와리 갈레에 대한 이야기를 하는 이는 훨씬 드물었다-내게 얘기를 하고는 했다. 덕분에 찾아들으러 다니지 않아도 부모님의 얘기를 전해 들었다. 그렇지만 자신들에게 도움을 달라며 내미는 주름진 손들을 보고 기대에 찬 눈들을 보는 것은 꽤 힘들었다. 특히 골든 패스, 노란 표식을 걸고 다니는 이들은 내가 그들의 교착 상태를 해결해주길 바랐다. 정확하게는 사발과 아미타의 관계 개선을 말이다. 어떤 골든 패스 군인의 얘기에 따르자면 그들은 마치 눈이 가려져 굼뜬 코끼리마냥 타협점을 찾는 것에 실패한다고 했다. 내 눈에 비친 모습도 비슷했다. 개선할 의지보다는 자신들의 주장을 피력하기에 바빴다. 하지만 두 사람은 그럴 수밖에 없어 보였다.   
이곳에서 지낸 날들 동안 나는 계속해서 고민해왔다. 두 쪽 다 내 지지를 원했지만 지금까지 나는 사발의 손을 들어줬다. 내겐 그의 말이 더 크게 와 닿았기 때문에. 어쩌면 그가 키라트에서 처음 만난 호의였기 때문일지도 모른다... 물론 그의 의견에 찬성을 표할 때마다 아미타의 언성은 높아졌지만 그런 그녀의 모습에 고민하는 일도 차츰 줄어들었다. 나의 선호는 점점 굳어졌다. 사발이 내게 미치는 영향은 다만 정치적 입장-두 사람이라면 다른 표현을 사용했겠지만 바깥에서 바라보는 교착은 다분히 정치적인 것이었다-만이 아니었다. 생각이 꼬리를 물고 제 몸뚱아리를 점점 키워나가 결국에는 머리를 아프게 했다. 꼭 온몸을 독에 절인 것처럼 머리가 아프고, 사발을 떠올릴 때마다 가슴 한 구석이 답답했다.

쑤시는군. 키라트에 오고 난 이후로 또 다른 친구가 된 두통이 다시 무섭게 엄습했다. 뒤로 몸을 눕히자 푹신한 시트에 등이 파묻혔다. 천으로 대충 덮인 창문 틈에서 바람 한줄기가 들어와 이마 위를 간질였다. 어디선가 엷은 향냄새가 풍기고, 눈꺼풀이 조용히 내려간 것은 오래지 않은 일이었다.


End file.
